


Frozen

by PixiesAndThestrals



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love, Innocence, Love, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Shyness, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Sweet Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiesAndThestrals/pseuds/PixiesAndThestrals
Summary: Steve has lost more than most. He is a man out of time and place, but he has made something akin to a home. But there is something missing.Frøya has spent her life isolated, away from society and, most importantly, people. She has stayed frozen in time and space, until she is "convinced" by S.H.I.E.L.D. to join the Avengers. Trying to keep her distance becomes increasingly more difficult, especially as she catches the eye of Captain America.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Frozen

As she sat in her room, looking out over the big city, she missed the trees and the clear sky of home. She never felt like she could really breathe in the city. Both the air and the people always seemed in such a hurry that she couldn't really get a grasp of either one. She let her breath hit the window, carefully fogging up the glass before allowing it to freeze, truly hiding the outside world from her. She didn't like these windows; they were too big and open and vulnerable. Though she knew she was completely hidden behind the one-way glass that was, supposedly, "missile proof", according to Tony, they never made her feel comfortable. The view was spectacular, but it still felt too open, too cold… A shiver racked her body and she pulled the quilt tighter around herself, padding towards the comfy cushions she had placed in a corner of her room. Her woollen socks muffled her steps, though they still couldn't prevent the tips of her toes to freeze. 

Collapsing in a heap of wool and pillows, she curled up tightly beneath her quilt, pulling her feet underneath her and snuggling into a comfortable position before pulling out her book again. The light was much more subdued now that she'd covered the windows, creating a safe little bubble of cosiness in which she finally felt a semblance of comfort. 

Most of the team had been away on a mission when Frøya arrived at the tower. So far, she'd only met Tony and Bruce, and they mainly stayed holed up in their lab, so the tower had been almost abandoned. She'd wander aimlessly, trying to memorise all the hallways and rooms. However, the team was due today, and she was terrified. Being part of a team was not something she particularly enjoyed. Being with people in general wasn't something she enjoyed, really. She had never wanted to be a part of the Avengers, but they had cornered her and given her the ultimatum. And being a part of a team was the lesser of two evils. The entire day, she had stayed holed up inside her room, hoping against hope that no one would disturb her there…

\--

The jet engine roared as it landed on the helipad of Avenger's Tower. As soon as it had touched down, Steve was eager to get off. Looking around, he assessed the team as they all began to move towards the exit. The mission hadn't been too bad. Compared to their usual ones, this one could be considered a milk run: no casualties and minimal injuries, Clint had taken a bad fall and had a few bruised ribs as a consequence, but he was still talking animatedly with Nat, gesticulating wildly but wincing every other move. Still, Steve gritted his teeth. Clint's injuries could have been avoided and the mission could have been completed much earlier, had they all just listened to him. Laughter rung out and Steve clenched his fists. He could feel Bucky's sideways glance at him but he chose to ignore it, choosing to rather look out of the window. They were close to landing, the scenery beneath them moving quickly until, with a jerk, the jet slowed down until it hovered over the helipad. A few minutes later, and they were all disembarking. Steve was ready to march straight to the gym and pound out all his aggression on a Stark quality, Captain-grade punching bag, but stopped short at the sight of Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked this first chapter of what I hope will be a long journey. The chapters will be longer after this introductory one, but I really wanted to get this project off the ground. 
> 
> I live for kudos and comments, so please feel free to leave some <3


End file.
